narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Distant Family Dispute: Sageru vs Sannoto!
Uzumaki versus Senju Sannoto walked alone, for he didn't need allies to assist him. He was returning from his mission which involved infiltrating Takigakure, a village well known for it's defense and strong military strength. Before him was created by his ancestor during one his battles. The Senju, oddly, didn't allow his hood to hide his face from the world, as he thought he was indeed, alone. With that thought, he pulled out a scroll which he had taken from the village during his mission; while a large grinned formed upon his visage. He couldn't be seen, as he couldn't risk a war. Especially not before Konoha was fully restored. Sannoto looked up at the statue of Hashirama, which somehow gave the blonde-haired male some sort of hope. Perhaps he had completed his mission without being seen. "So..", he paused for a second. "I guess I did do the mission correctly. But someone is following me. I know someone is following me.." Sageru Uzumaki appeared before Sannoto,saying "i guess you've figured out that i was following you,i know you ,you're Sannoto Senju from konoha mind to answer what are you doing here sir?". Sannoto turned to face the Uzumaki, making a note of his physical features; as that would probably be essential later. "The question is, what are you doing here. This is, indeed, Konoha territory if I'm not mistaken. You aren't a Konoha shinobi, are you?", Sannoto inquired, ignoring the male's question. "The name's Sageru-,Sageru Uzumaki and i know all about your plans! i am here to stop you from infiltrating and invading our village!" answered Sageru. "I thought so, but you are indeed to late. I have already infiltrated your village, and I have taken something valuable", Sannoto claimed, showing him a scroll as evident of his invasion, before quickly placing the scroll into his back pocket. "You shouldn't battle me. If you have heard of me, then you know stuff will not go very well.." "hmm...i'll show you what does the word power really mean" said Sageru confidently,throwing multiple shurikens and kunai at Sannoto with very firm control on them.Before Sannoto would notice Sageru using a wire string tied his left leg with a rock nearby. "Impressive. You tied my leg before I could notice. No one has ever done anything like that", said Sannoto, as he pulled his own Shakujō from his back. Swinging the staff, the Senju knocked every shuriken away from his body. Afterwards he sliced the wire strings which restrained his body, and slowly placed the staff upon his back. "You could've left things alone, but it's too late now." The blonde-haired male quickly formed multiple handseals, as his techniques usually only required three, and released a beam of Iron Chakra through his mouth, which took the form of an entire flock of birds. Using their incredible speeds, the birds charged towards the Uzumaki; and began glowing a bluish color, as they were ready to explode. If caught in the explosion, not even his vitality could potentially protect him from death, due to the prodigious numbers of exploding "iron" birds. This technique, however, was simply a distraction, as Sannoto was already forming another set of handseals in the background. A large Iron forest slowly began sprouting from the earth beneath them; following behind his earlier attack. Sageru would have to plan his next move carefully, for it could be his last. Sageru used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique creating a few thousand clones each of them used Fire Release: Flame Bullet and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique respectively and some clones were protecting Sageru while Sageru himself threw an exploding tag tied with a kunai towards Sannoto. By placing his hands on the ground, the Senju began manipulating the formation of his iron trees, which were sprouting up quicker than ever, and placed a few directly in front of himself, shielding his body from the intense attacks that were being thrown at him; however these attacks were surely in vain. Even after the fire had struck the iron trees, they still remained, considering they were almost as durable as steel itself. "Originally, I imagined that you would actually give me a challenge. But, I guess I was incorrect. I shouldn't blame you though. It's not your fault that you're weaker", Sannoto said with a shrug as he generated more chakra, creating more iron trees which surrounded the entire battlefield, destroying a large portion of the clones which were created. The tree's continued to grow, and would soon crush Sageru under their enormous weight, or would eventually grow over his body in total. However, this was not indeed the only threat. As they grew, the Iron trees released an Iron Gas. If indeed inhaled, the Senju would be capable of destroying Sageru in multiple ways; painlessly, painfully, slowly, quickly. He would be in complete and utter control of the Uzumaki's life. Sageru rushed towards Sannoto when he reached near Sannoto and tried to punch him he inhaled the gas,however he caught Sannoto's left arm then Sageru burst into flames,the flames were so intense that they could burn human flesh and the light emitted from it was so strong that it could blind a person. With his amazing strength, Sannoto kicked the flaming Sageru in the stomach, instantly destroying the clone, but he was still left with a few handicaps. The attack had burned the flesh off of Sannoto's left arm. "You did well with that attack", praised the Senju as he flinched from the pain. "But, this arm can always be healed..", he added, while he activated his Ninja Art: Cell Reanimation Technique, a technique which allowed himself to recover from his injury in a matter of moments. "Nice trick you did there, but you still inhaled my Iron gas. If you attempt to do anything else, I will kill you", he threatened. In truth, he hated to say such words but the mission always came as a priority. "Now, I'll give you one option. Return to your village without this scroll, or die at my hands. In my opinion, I would simply leave. Dying for such an item simply isn't worth it", the older male advised. The other shadow clones jumped on Sannoto with the intention to beat him to a pulp ,while real Sageru laughed and said "i didn't inhale any of your gas,and what happens if i do this" as the clones reached near Sannoto ,sageru activated Clone Great Explosion exploding all the clones causing a massive damage. Sannoto walked from the exploding mess, seemingly unharmed. "Nice attack once more, but you're forgetting about my technique. My injuries are healed almost as quickly as their being dealt. You should try something new. This battle is starting to bore me", Sannoto teased. In truth, the Senju was quite impressed. Sageru's previous attack had destroyed multiple of his Iron trees and had left them in pieces, small pieces which could still be used to the Senju's advantage. Using these small pieces of Iron, combined with his chakra, Sannoto created five clones of himself. "I am named the "Iron Gates of Konoha" for a reason. Mainly for my usage of this technique right here..", Sannoto claimed as his clones formed multiple hand seals. Following the hand signals, large bits of Iron began to collect around them, seemingly creating a humanoid figure. In several moments the technique was complete. Before Sageru were several Iron Warriors who were several feet tall, even matching a full fledged Susanoo in size, who possessed their own Iron copy of his Shakujō upon their backs. As expected, the clones resided in the head of the beast, which was also the most durable and protected part of the giants body. "These warriors are made of the finest Iron, and are stronger than steel itself. Are you sure you do not wish to end this now?" Sageru created Multiple Shadow Clone Technique each of them using jutsu's like Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction melting the iron soldiers while he crushed one of the iron warrior using Twin Rasengan,then Sageru rushes towards Sannoto trying to hit him with his Rasengan. As a master of the Mild Fist, a technique which revolves around blocking and evading, Sannoto would be capable of dodging a straight out rush towards him. Using his Iron Release, the Senju sprouted two robotic arms, composed of iron, from his shoulders. Just as Sageru was about to deliver his strike, the robotic arms grabbed his arms, demonstrating the proper technique to block an attack like the Rasengan. "I was a student of the himself. I am fully aware of the disadvantages of using the Rasengan. If i restrain your arms, than you obviously cannot strike me", he teased before charging up a kick. Unable to escape, as he was restrained by Sannoto's robotic arms, he was smitten by the Senju's extremely powerful kick, which sent him flying multiple meters back, close enough for Sannoto to utilize the destroyed Iron which were left from his destroyed warriors. Manipulating the melted Iron from his warriors, Sannoto sent it flying towards the fallen Sageru, who was still tumbling along the ground. If he didn't act quickly, he would be smitten by the molten Iron which aimed to burn his flesh. Appearance Sage Mode! Sageru created some clone and used Clone Body Blow escaping then the two clone disappeared,Sageru jumped high in sky and when he came crashing down in land ,he revealed his toad like eyes he rushed towards Sannoto with amazing speed and used Sage Art: Phoenix Crimson Technique completely melting his robotic arms and severally injuring him,in a flash he appeared behind Sannoto and used Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres crushing him against the hard ground. Upon being struck by Segaru's last attack, a piece of Iron appeared instead, suggesting the Senju replaced himself with that during the attack. "You aren't playing around, are you?", he questioned as he stood on one of the branches to his Iron Tree. "Are you forgetting that this battlefield is still mine. My trees are still here, if you haven't realized", Sannoto added as he activated his Armor of Iron, increasing his, already, extraordinary physical capabilities beyond all measures. This technique coupled with the activation of his Ninja Art: Cell Reanimation Technique virtually made this Senju unstoppable. "Alright, Kiddo. No more joking around..", the blonde haired man, declared as he teleported behind the Uzumaki by locking onto the iron fragments which littered the battlefield. With his amazing speed, Sannoto grabbed the male's shoulder and sent a surge of Iron chakra into his body, giving him control of the Iron within Sageru. "You're mine now..", he claimed, smirking, as he activated his Iron Illusionist Technique directly afterwards. While this seemed to be a genjutsu, it was actually a ninjutsu ability, as it focused on manipulating the brain itself; and not solely to disrupt the chakra of his opponent, although it did utilize that to some extent. As time passed, more and more blood was being directed o the "Imaginative" portion of Sageru's brain, which would inevitable place him in a hallucination; and with Sannoto's chakra disrupting his chakra simultaneously, he could manipulate these hallucinations to force the Uzumaki to do his bidding. Sageru exploded the real Sageru sneaked behind Sannoto saying "stop torturing my clones already" as Sannoto realized it was a clone it was already two late,Sageru used Frog Kata landing one kick on Sannoto's shoulder,a round house kick,a butterfly kick and Suddenly Sageru's Punches that he throws that seemed to have missed, actually hit and send the target spiraling back. One punch was able to cripple and completely finish off an opponent with the barrage of punches he finished his combo."I am a sage so clones and body replacement wont help,i can sense and visualize chakra" he added. The combo was strong enough to sent Sannoto flying away crushing with the statue of the great senju,and destroying it. Without wasting anytime Sageru created a clone which rushed towards sannoto and grabbed him from behind , Sageru used Wind Release: Spining Air Sphere on Sannoto. "Interesting indeed", Sannoto said, activating his Iron Migration Technique to dodge the technique once more. "Your skills are impressive, but you can't hold more than five clones if I'm not mistaken. It disrupts the sage energy, which you no longer have much of. ", Sannoto teased. "However, my Armor of Iron increases my durability, speed, strength and whatever you wish, without consuming too much of my chakra allowing me to activate more and more techniques. But after all, you have been using cheap tricks this entire battle, so how about we acknowledge that I am the better opponent.. With those words, the Senju forced the earth higher until he was several meters above the Uzumaki, on all sides until he was eventually trapped within a crater. "Now, child. The only way to escape my next attack is up, and not even your sage mode can protect you from molten hot Iron, which is even hotter than Lava itself!", Sannoto claimed, releasing an entire wave of molten hot Iron from his mouth, which soon covered the entire portion of the top crater. There was no escape, except up which was indeed a death trap. What could Sageru do, other than simply give up? Sageru uses his last sage technique,i.e, Sage Technique: Croaking Of Thousand Toads creating a wall of sound so strong which nothing except for light could pierce through and the intensity of the sound is so much that it can turn one deaf and give severe headache with relative easy,the jutsu wasn't only able to stop the hot iron but also throws it in opposite direction. Sageru ran out of sage mode however without wasting a breathe he rushed at incredible speed and from a close range used Giant Rasengan on Sannoto. "Huh!!?", the technique had caught the Senju off guard and he was smitten by the Rasengan. He went tumbling across the terrain, however his Armor of Iron protected him from major damage; but the croacking technique was still a problem. He covered his ears in extreme pain, as the noise was excruciating, but then he focused. Water.., Sannoto thought before forcing himself off of the ground portion of the statues and into the water below them. Briefly afterwards, he activated his Ninja Art: Tadpole Respiration which allowed him to virtually convert the oxygen into a gaseous form. The technique indeed could reach water, but the water filled the Senju's eardrums not allowing him to hear anything, and with his Armor of Iron active, he was protected from the severe water pressure that seeked to save and destroy him. The kid is good, but he's not good enough. He could utilize his techniques in a better fashion, but even I was almost caught by his last technique. Well done, Kid. Well done, indeed... The landscape above the water, where Sageru was standing, was very small and limited, with an entire wave of hot Iron within a crater. This set up was perfect. While he was underneath the water, Sannto pulled the molten Iron from within the crater and surrounded the Uzumaki in it, eventually converting it into the solid form, thus creating a small Iron "stadium" with only one opening, a top. Following this technique, the Senju drew down multiple massive meteorites, which fell one by one into the Iron stadium in which Sageru was. How would he escape this situation? It would take a few moments for the Uzumaki to enter the Sage Mode, and it would be too late for him to even utilize a technique in time, before the meteorites sought to destroy him. By this time, the sound of his Sage Art should've cleared up, so Sannoto drew himself from the depths of the Water and watched his devastating attack. Rampage Sageru undoes his clone which was in sage mode,allowing him to access Sage Mode instantaneously,then Sageru used Sage Art: Twin Wind Cutters The wind blades were extremely sharp which was proved when sageru used this technique to cut Sannoto's meteors into halves,not only that he was able to freely guide them,then he guided the wind blades towards Sannoto which rushed towards him cutting and slashing every single thing coming in their way. Sageru in order to make sure his attacks are successful throws a Fūma Shuriken ,as it gets close to Sannoto ,sageru activates the true technique, Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which create's thousand of Fūma Shurikens which could easily out match normal shurikens and grievously injure sannoto. Repsonding to the grave threat before him, Sannoto placed his left palm forward and sent the Fuma Shuriken and the wind blades flying back towards Sageru. "You're a powerful child. In fact, you're more impressive than I thought. But I won't lose to the likes of you. It would simply be embarrassing". Sannoto pulled his own Shakujō from his back and swung it towards the Fuma Shuriken, releasing a large wind gust which enhanced their speed and destructive power. Sageru created two mode wind blades and manipulated the other two blades hence cutting all the shurikens in time,then he directed all four wind blades and guided them towards Sannoto and threw a kunai tied with an exploding tag towards sannoto. "You love your Shuriken, don't you?", Sannoto playfully asked as he propelled himself into the air, dodging the attacks made by Sageru. Midair, five missiles shot from the Senju's back, one by one, and in the direction of Sageru. Considering the fact that were made of steal, and that they could "detect iron", which is what presumably Sageru's shurikens and kunai are composed of, his missiles were nearly indestructible and unavoidable; as they would simply follow the Uzumaki. But due to the fact they were made from natural chakra and wind release chakra the steel couldn't do anything instead they clashed with each other cancelling each others attacks. Sageru jumped in air creating two clones then he used Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan and both the clones rushed towards Sannoto and barraged him down with the two giant rasengan's. Creating a huge impact. Appearing in the destruction of his meteorites (which were behind Sageru) was Sannoto, who was indeed not caught in the clones assault, due to his ability to instantaneously teleport himself, which he did only moments before hand. "Come at me a little harder, child. These attacks simply aren't cutting it, show me the power of chomei. Now, show me that true power!" , Sannoto yelled, sending a large blast of Lightining towards the Uzumaki, which was capable of obliterating him into nothing but ash. Sageru wishes for more power and forces his body to give him more chakra while in sage mode due to which a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline appeared with the kanji "seal" protecting him from the blast of lightning. "I wonder how you know about chomei? but i couldn't careless" said Sageru as he rushed with such a speed Sannoto's brain and eyes couldn't keep up with then placing his hand on Sannoto's heart he used Frog Strike with all his might right in his heart not just sending sannoto flying away and badly injuring him but also pushing him towards his death. Quickly using his medical prowess, Sannoto managed to restore his health back to his normal levels. "That technique, that power! That's the power I wanted to see, Sageru. Also known as the Sage of Takigakure..", Sannoto informed, suggesting that Sageru was even well known to the likes of himself. "Now, enough with the games. We're still within my territory. Iron walls surround us, child. Not to mention, we still have my Iron forest. Don't you see? I intentionally created this battlefield. You're trapped within my Iron forest, which itself is surrounded by another Iron fortress. What will you do?", Sannoto asked as he forced multiple of his Iron trees to grow over Sageru; beginning to crush them under their enormous weight. In moments, the uzumaki would be devoured by his techniques. Sageru exclaimed "you leave my no choice but to destroy the entire land itself,i might kill you so sorry Sannoto" as he finished his sentence he created two clones, then three of them used Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan creating three gigantic rasengans and crashed them into the ground erasing and hollowing out the entire area,destroying everything . Sageru received immense fatigue from the battle ,thinking that he won he relaxed and his sage mode went off,he smiled saying "With this i suppose that i have made you proud isn't it father? look i have become as strong as you wanted me to become so please return" he cried a little. The entire area was destroyed, and all that remained was nothing but ruins of the statues which once watched over this extraordinary valley. Slowly, these ruins began to sink further under the water, hiding themselves for all eternity. Emerging from the under the water was a single toad, which only glanced around several times, before regurgitating a blonde haired male. Sageru received immense fatigue from the battle ,thinking that he won he relaxed and his sage mode went off,he smiled saying "With this i suppose that i have made you proud isn't it father? look i have become as strong as you wanted me to become so please return" he cried a little. "You destroyed everything..Everything has been destroyed", Sannoto said playfully, as it seemed he was only toying with Sageru, as he appeared several feet in front of him. "But, you'll still have to do better than that young one. Show me the power of the Seven Tails! Or are you incapable of utilizing it? Well, that Sage Mode can't save you now. So I guess you'll have no choice whether or not you want to use the power.." In an instant, Sannoto created multiple Iron clones which surrounded the Uzumaki clan member. "Attack....now", the original Sannoto commanded, standing several feet behind his army of clones, as they lay waste to the Uzumaki by sending hundreds of Iron Bullets, which are capable of denting steel on impact, Sageru's way. With the sheer number of bullets, it would be next to impossible for Sageru to dodge them all, unless he utilized a special, dormant power. Suddenly the earth began to shake and appeared two-thousand Sageru's and they used Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, while the real Sageru used Giant Rasengan bombarding Sannoto and his iron bullets, easily overpowering him. "Stop giving up on me!" said Sageru. "Yes, this is the power I wanted!!", Sannoto shrieked, extremely excited. In moments, Sannoto formed a diamond shape figure with his hand and placed Sageru's Rasengan as it's focus. "Take this... Senju Art: Flashing Life!", said the Senju, releasing a large blast of chakra which flashed bright colors, blinding the Uzumaki to a certain degree, before knocking his rasengan out of his hand and carrying it back to his clones, destroying a large portion of them in the process. Smirking, Sannoto released another blast which was instead directed to Sageru directly. Power Of The Sage The burst out and appeared four-thousand Sageru's and they used Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres then within a short time Sageru entered Sage mode with his red coat,and turned the attacked into a more dangerous and devastating one Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres,there wasn't anything on earth that could stop such a technique. By the time Sannoto could do anything Sageru already summoned Shima and Fukasaku and they performed Sage Art: Amphibian Technique hence removing sageru's disadvantages and giving him the edge. "Impressive. Sageru, you really have sparked my interest in you. But even the greatest of techniques, have their flaws. But this one, is indeed unstoppable", Sannoto claimed, before lifting the actual rasengan's in the air themselves and immediately slammed them down onto Sageru and his army of clones, destroying a large majority of them while also destroying the entire area in which they were. "This is the power that I came to see!" Sageru said "gramps right now!" Fukasaku used Sage Art: Wind Release Stream moving Sageru away,then Shima used Fighting Tongue Bind tying her tongue to a tree and moving Sageru there,Sageru exclaimed "that guy is no ordinary human!",as he finished his sentence he used Earth Release: Devouring Earth on Sannoto,to control stones and rocks in the area to attack the enemy, forming several enormous jaws made out of the earth that will swallow and crush the enemy. Responding to Sageru's attack, with only little reaction time, Sannoto rapidly forms four hand signals; tiger, boar, dog, and the bird. "Iron Release: Flowing River", the Senju thought inwardly, releasing a large powerful stream of extremely hot Iron towards the jaws of earth, melting the rock almost instantly. "These games have gone on long enough", Sannoto said, before pulling the stolen scroll from out of his back pocket. "I'll simply give you this, but you must promise me one thing", Sannoto negotiated. "What would be that?" asked Sageru anxiously. "You are a very powerful shinobi, and no one can tell you differently. However, you seem to fight solely based on overwhelming your opponents with your enormous chakra supply and sheer number of clones. That would normally work on normal shinobi, but, as you can see, I'm not normal, and there are many other's like me as well. With that, I would like to train you, to better control your natural aptitude for the shinobi arts. What do you say, Sageru?", Sannoto offered, extending his hand in search of a handshake. Conclusion ! Sannoto vs Sageru Sageru grins as fukasaku and Shima disappears so does his sage mode,he utters the words "M-A-S-T-E-R,i would love that" as he shakes hands with Sannoto. A smile creeped it's way to the Senju's lips, as he shook the Uzumaki's hand with delight. "Wonderful. Now, as fellow Uzumaki Clan Members, let us begin our training to become stronger than we were yesterday", Sannoto stated as he begun the lesson. The End Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Zerefblack1